Stuck
by JamieJem
Summary: Terjebak? Apa yang bakal dilakukan Eren Armin dong kaya begitu? Story BY: JamieJem Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyoujin (c) Hajime Isayama Rated : T Warning: Aneh, OOC!, tulisan berantakan, story gaje


Stuck one : Eren version

Katanya kelas unggulan tapi kok panas banget sih? 2 kipas angin benar benar tidak berfungsi! Lagian siapa sih yang menyuruh kipas anginnya dipasang di pojok kanan kiri tembok HAH? Lebih bagus kan, kalau kipas angin dipasang di tengah tengah! Biar udara sejuknya merata ke seluruh kelas. Entah siapa yang mendesain kelas jadi keplek kayak gini. Dan, entah apa aku harus bersyukur masuk ke kelas unggulan seperti ini (mengingat otakku yang cekak kayak dompet tanggal tua.) atau misuh misuh karena kelas unggulan ini peralatan kelasnya jauh lebih kere dari peralatan kelas kelas yang lain.

"Eren Jaeger coba jawab soal nomer 7" Apa banget deh si kuntet tiba tiba nanyain aku bisa apa gak. Sok care banget sih. Padahal harusnya dia ngertiin aku kalau aku paling ga bisa pelajaran IPA. Apalagi yang fisika kayak gini. Biologi okelah tapi itung itungan? Idih geli.

TLUK

Alhamdulillah ada lemparan kertas contekan dari langit. Dari siapa ya? Aku menoleh ke sekeliling kelas. Oh ternyata Armin si master itung itungan. Alright, I'm lucky. "Aku maju ke papan tulis sir?" Si kuntet kamso mengangguk.

Dengan percaya diri setinggi gunung aku maju ke papan tulis. Kertas sontekan di tangan kiri kapur di tangan kanan. Yup perlengkapan perang melawan sir Rivaille yang paling tepat. Aku sangat yakin 100% jawaban Armin benar.

Xxx

Yosh akhirnya aku selesai menulis "Stop jawabanmu salah semua Eren Jaeger" Mendengar pernyataan sir Rivaille aku melongo di tempat. Hah? Bisa banget Armin menjawab salah di saat yang salah.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum kau bisa mengerjakan soal nomer 7. Baiklah, Springer bisa jawab nomer 8?" Halah tega banget sir Rivaille sama aku.

Conny maju untuk menjawab nomer 8. Aku harap dia tidak bisa. Dia kan anak yang termasuk bodoh di itung itungan. DAAAN dia beruntung. Jawabannya benar. Jadi, hanya aku yang terjebak di samping papan tulis

xxx

Bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi. Conny, Armin, dan teman teman yang lain sudah pulang. Enak banget wow

"Kau tadi menyontek jawaban Arlert ya?" tebak si pendek kamso benar. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah ini adalah kesempatan Emas untukku dan tidak ada yang bakal menyelamatkanmu lho disini" Hah? Apa maksud sir Rivaille?

Oke aku mulai takut. Aku menendang wajah sir Rivaille dan menelpon Armin untuk minta bantuan. Sambil menelpon aku berlari keluar. Kesempatan bagus

A: Halo?

E: Cepat ke sekolah

A: Ada apa?

E: Tolong aku

Xxx

Aku capek mau berhenti sebentar "Ereeeen aku melihatmu." WAAAA kenapa lari sir Rivaille cepat sekali padahal kakinya kan pendek. Baru saja aku rehat. Rasanya daripada lari bersembunyi lebih baik. Semoga si kuntet gak nemuin aku. Haish, kalau aku sampai terjebak di sekolah sampai pagi gimana coba?! Cuma gara gara sir Rivaille? Ya Allah selamatkan hamba dari sir Rivaille yang udah pendek ternyata homo sapiens dan semoga hamba ga terjebak di sekolah amin

XXx

"Arlert.." samar samar aku mendengar suara sir Rivaille. Kayak mimpi aja di dalam rumah ada sir Rivaille memanggil nama Armin pula.

"Sir Rivaille? Apa anda melihat Eren?" Eh? Itu suara Armin? Seriusan? Di rumah? Astaga ternyata aku ketiduran di semak semak sekolah! Sekarang jam 10 malam lagi.

"Dia sudah pulang" ujar sir Rivaille yang tampaknya sudah lelah mencariku

Aku mengintip di balik semak semak dan melihat Armin disekap oleh sir Rivaille dan akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan. Mau di bawa kemana si Armin? Sudahlah ngapain aku nolongin Armin! Toh dia disekap Rivaille karena karma. Masa iya dia yang salah jawab soal nomer 7 aku yang harusnya jadi korban ke-mesum-an Rivaille.

Stuck Two : Mikasa version

Pajamas Party in Sasha house is a boring. Karena kalau udah ngumpul kayak gini pasti para wanita mulai ngegosip. Dan siapa lagi yang memulai kalau bukan tuan rumah.

Well, boleh gue bilang pajamas party di rumah Sasha asik asal acara ngegosip bukan acara utama, dan bukan juga acara sampingan. Yah kalau boleh bilang acara ngegosip di black list aja.

Rumah Sasha di kategorikan sebagai rumah yang luas. Tapi sebagai pemilik rumah yang besar alias anak orang kaya Sasha tidak memiliki hape! Hal yang aneh kan? Itu hal yang gak aneh buat bundanya Sasha. Sasha masih dianggap anak balita oleh bunda tercintanya itu. Pemikiran tante tante kaya memang kuno.

Biasanya kalau udah acara ngegosip di Pajamas party gue keliling keliling rumah Sasha (sekarang udah terlalu sering keliling keliling jadi kelewat bosen), nelpon or smsan sama Eren dan Armin buat ngehilangin bosen gue.

Sekarang gue kepengen nelpon or smsan sama Eren tapi pasti dia di tahan di sekolah sama Rivaille geblek. Dan kalau lagi belajar sama si geblek, si Eren tidak boleh menyentuh hapenya sedikitpun.

Dan Armin entah kenapa sejak tadi itu anak gue telpon gak di jawab. Sms apalagi. Udah ngirim 20 kali deh kayaknya gue tapi ga di jawab jawab juga. Aish malam ini gue cengok ga ada hiburan. Ngestuck di rumah kentang.

Stuck Three : Armin Version

TRRT TRRT

A: Halo?

E: Cepat ke sekolah

A: Ada apa?

E: Tolong aku

KLIK

Eren kenapa? Ish dia berhasil bikin aku kepo. Tapi caranya memutuskan pembicaran lewat telpon sungguh tidak sopan.

Please deh malam malam kayak gini ke sekolahan? Ga ada tempat yang lebih serem lagi? Itu anak udah minta tolong nyusahin lagi

Xxx

Eren memang di sekolah tapi di bagian mana? Sekolah seluas ini kok bisa bisanya aku lupa menanyakan lokasi Eren sekarang. Huft, kenapa disaat begini hapeku low?

"Arlert.." S-siapa itu yang memanggilku? Sosok setankah?

Oh ternyata si guru IPA "Sir Rivaille? Apa anda melihat Eren?"

"Dia sudah pulang" Aku mengangguk. Huh, kalau tau aku bakal dikerjai Eren ngapain coba aku ke-

XXX

Hoaaahhhm...

Aku merasa badanku sakit semua. Memangnya tadi malam aku kenapa ya kok badanku bisa pegal pegal?

Wait a second. This isn't my bedroom! Aku meneliti kamar ini sekali lagi dengan mataku. Aku terperanjat melihat di sisi Kasur ada sir Rivaille topless. This is Sir Rivaille bedroom. And why am I naked?! NOOO


End file.
